Gerard Jostens
Gerard Jostens (born 1982, Dortmund) is a Brunanter footballer for Grijzestad Strijders, who was formerly captain of the Brunant national football team, playing as a midfielder or winger. Club career Dortmund SFC Jostens joined the youth squad of Dortmund SFC in 2000, coming from local club FC Adrianstad. He got his first start in 2001, in a 2-0 loss to Sint-Anders Furie. Helmond RSC For the 2003-04 season, he was loaned out to rival club Helmond RSC, where he made two senior appearances. Xerez CD For the 2004-05 season, he was loaned again, this time to Xerez CD of Spain. He made five starts for the club, but failed to score. Dortmund SFC For the 2005-06 season, he was recalled by Dortmund to assist in their AFC 1st division spell. He failed to make an impression in the league, but was instrumental to their Johan II Cup win that year, scoring four goals. Dortmund was pleased with his performance, but Jostens was keen to move to a bigger club and was unhappy, citing his two loans. Fulham F.C. In 2006, Jostens joined Fulham F.C. for a reported €4,000,000. He was initially kept on the bench, but in 2007 began making appearances in several league and FA Cup matches. He was plagued by injuries in 2007 and 2008, limiting his role to only 19 total appearances for the club. In 2009 he and the club announced his departure from the club. FC Kings Brunanter side FC Kings announced its acquisition of Jostens for around €4,350,000. He played 13 matches in 2009-10 and did not miss a single game the following season. In the 2011-12 First League he found the net five times and was nominated to AFC player of the year award, coming third behind Kings teammate Adrian Lopez and Mediterranean FC's Gerolt Basore. A deal has been announced to bring him to Grijzestad Strijders for the 2015-16 season. Grijzestad and return to Kings In the summer of 2015, Gerard Jostens joined the Grijzestad Strijders in exchange for Emad Nabil. His season was far from his best and he was unhappy at being sent away from Kings. Relenting at the management level, Jostens was announced to be joining the club for the 2016-17 season, in a deal worth €2.000.000. He is set to make 53.200 € weekly, and he has stated he would like to help the club to more titles. International career U-20 team Jostens appeared with the Brunant national U-20 team in 2001 and 2002. Senior side Despite his inconsistent form at club level, Jostens was promoted to the senior side in 2003. He appeared in the 2004, 2008, 2010 and 2012 World Football Championships, scoring four goals in the three tournaments. He scored four more goals in official friendlies, against Poland, Estonia (2x) and Cameroon. In an WC qualification game he scored one time against Norway. He has scored nine goals in 45 appearances. In 2018, he retired from international football. Category:Brunant national football team Category:FC Kings Category:1982 births Category:Association football midfielders Category:Living people Category:Footballers Category:Grijzestad Strijders Category:Current FC Kings squad